Yellow
by Carrie-ko
Summary: When Hikari's in danger, will Daisuke be able to save the one he loves? R+R


Yellow  
A Digimon Songfic  
Written by Carrie-ko  
Lyrics by Coldplay  
--------------------  
  
Hikari walks out of the local movie theatre into the pouring spring rain. She looks sad, and she should be, because it turned out Takeru wasn't going to make it to the movie that night. She feels disappointed and upset and unfolds her umbrella. She walks into the nearby park, all alone, tears running down her face. Up above, a tiny space between rainclouds reveals a tiny, bright star.  
  
'Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow'  
  
Meanwhile, Daisuke is sitting alone under a large blossoming cherry tree in his raincoat. He's trying to write a poem, or perhaps a song, but the raindrops are blotting the gold ink. He gets frustrated and throws the crumpled poem into the garbage bin. He looks up at the stars and pictured Hikari in his mind.  
  
'I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called 'Yellow''  
  
Back to Hikari, passing through a lonely garden in the evening rain. Suddenly, she sees a large, yellow Luna moth hiding under a patch of wet morning glories. She comes over, cups the large moth into her hand and places it under a dry lamp post. She smiles slightly as it flutters the raindrops of, and she continues on her heartbroken stroll.  
  
'You're skin  
Oh, yeah, you're skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
'Cause you know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so'  
  
Passing by the lily-dotted pond, Daisuke sees a lonely Hikari walking by on the other side. His face brightens up, but as he calls to her, he sees an unshaven, raggedy-looking man lurking up behind her. She doesn't notice! Daisuke, fearing or her life, dives into the murky pond and begins swimming. Hikari looks at him and shouts his name.  
The predator halts his stalking.  
  
'I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh, what a thing to do  
'Cause you were all yellow'  
  
Daisuke dashes out of the water, lily pads in his soaked hair. He lunges himself at Hikari's attacker, knocking at the big man down with all his might. The man grunts, yells at the sopping-wet boy and gets up. Hikari, shocked at both the situation and Daisuke's bravery, backs away from the two, screaming at Daisuke to run away before he gets hurt. Daisuke is too busy shouting his lungs out at the man, feeling a surge of protectiveness come over him.  
  
'I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh, what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow'  
  
The man gets up and throws a punch. The fist hits Daisuke's left cheek hard, but he stands his ground and wipes the blood away from his mouth. Daisuke thrusts his head forward and head-butts the guy's stomach with all his thirteen year-old might. The man gets his wind knocked out of him and falls. Daisuke screams and kicks him repeatedly in the gut and shins, while a shocked and strangely touched Hikari looks on nearby. 'Why is he doing this?', she wonders, red eyes wide and tear-filled.  
  
'You're skin  
Oh, yeah, you're skin and bones  
Turn into something beautful  
And you know,  
For you, I'd bleed myself dry  
For you I'd bleed myself dry'  
  
Sure the predator can't get up quick enough, Daisuke runs, grabs a startled Hikari's wrist, and they both dash as far away from there as possible. They stop under a streetlamp not too far from Hikari's apartment, and both catch their breath. Tears stream down Hikari's red cheeks. She stares at Daisuke and asks why he'd do such a thing for her. Daisuke blushes, rubbing his rather swollen cheek, and replies, 'Because I care about you, Hikari-chan. I'd protect you no matter what.'  
  
'It's true, look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine...  
  
Hikari's face turns pink, she smiles sweetly at her rescuer, and promptly gives him a huge hug, her tears of joy and (shall I say) love soaking his already drying shirt. He embraces her back, happy beyond belief. The angel and the lion stand together, underneath a now clear, starry night sky.  
  
'Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things you do...'  
  
THE END  
  
---------------  
Whew! My very first Digimon fic ever. I really think that poor Daisuke-kun needs a chance, don't you think? I originally intended for this to be a Takeru-Hikari fic (Sorry, I can't remember the term for that coupling), but I declined, since I think Daikari's cuter. Digimon is copyright Toei, Bandai, Fox and Saban; 'Yellow' is sung by and copyright to the band Coldplay (I think that song's so sweet!), and this fic belongs to me. You can use it on your site, but only if you ask for my OK first. :)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
